Beach
by Elizem18
Summary: The Host characters go to the beach! Cute and Fluffy


**Cute Host oneshot :) Not much plot, just a idea that popped in my head on my beach vacation**

**Disclaim: I don't own the Host characters, Steph Meyer does...but if she wants to share rights to Ian...well whoopee!**

Wanda POV:

"Meeelllll..." Jamie whined to his sister as she packed a pair of sunglasses in her large net bag. "Are you ready yet?" I giggled at Jamie's impatience. For being almost 18 he still whines to Mel and it's still cute. Of course, I was suffering from a bit of impatience too. I've never been to a beach. Even before I came here almost 4 1/2 years ago.

"Take a chill pill Jamie, I'm almost done." Mel said, rolling her eyes. She ranged around her room and stuffed a few more items in her bag before pulling it onto her shoulder. "Now, I'm ready" she exclaimed with a smile. With cheery faces, we walked out of Mel and Jared's room and down through the rocky corriders towards the kitchen, where everyone was gathering.

Jamie and Mel are both carrying these net bags, Mel calls them beach bags, on their shoulders. Ian and I have one too, but he took all of our stuff up to the main plaza already.

We entered the kitchen and I saw all of my human friends and family plopped in groups all over. Out of the corner of my eye I see an arm waving up above the crowd. Suddenly, I feel a hand under my elbow and I am being towed through the throng. I look over and take a sigh of relief. It's just Mel.

She drags me behind her until we reach a small group of people in the back corner. A vibratingly loud laugh tells me that Kyle is at least one person in the group. We enter in the circle of people, and I see the familiar faces of all my humans. Jeb is directly in the corner, with Jamie and Kyle on either side. Sunny is locked on Kyle's arm (nothing new there) and has one hand abesently rubbing circles on her slightly bulging belly. She's almost 5 months now. Looking across from me, Melanie and Jared are standing next to Jamie, who has Jared and Mel's 4 year old son Joshua clinging to his back. I smile at them, and then feel a large warm hand grab mine. I look up and into the face of my husband, Ian.

I smile up at him and I see that his sapphire eyes are shining and a smile is pasted on his mouth. He quickly leans down and pecks my lips before straightening back up. I wonder why he pulled away so quickly, but then I see a small head of dark curls resting on his other shoulder. Erin, our daughter.

I point to her and Ian smiles then hands her to me. Erin instantly wakes the moment she leaves her father's arms and begins looking around with a confused expression. I place my 3 year old on my hip and bouce her a bit, making her white swimsuit cover-up dance around her. She looks at me for a second before smiling wide and showing off her tiny milky teeth. I blow a small rasberry her cheek and she giggles, flailing her arms and rearing her head back. I then hear Jeb clear his throat and I turn to face him.

"Alright everyone! Let's head out!" he says loudly. Joshua and Erin yell happily, as well as several other people, and Joshua struggles to make his uncle put him down. Jared laughs at Jamie's efforts to keep Josh still and shakes his head while taking his son and placing him on his shoulders. Joshua is a very much a fighter like his mom.

All of us orderly exit the kitchen and grab our bags on the way to the cars. About 12 of us and our kids are going to spend the day at a deserted beach that Nate and his group found a few months back. Jeb, Jared, Kyle and Ian were all very skepitcal about it at first but Nate said they had gone and stayed for almost a week once and never seen a 'bugger' there. A few of us wanted to stay for a few days and even more people didn't want to go at all, so Jeb and his 'house rules' voted that we would go for one day, and that was it. I didn't mind though, I was very excited to get to go at all.

I took a quick glance around at all the stuff people had. Sunny, Kyle, Ian and I had all gone a very short raid for beach supplies a few days ago. We bought flip flops, intertubes, balls, a net, beach towels, bathing suits, sunscreen, coolers, boogie boards and a few other things as well. I was suprised it would all fit.

I set Erin down and picked up our beach bag in one hand and my baby's hand in the other. I walked slowly through the rocky hallways up to the surface, not wanting to trip up Erin, with Ian right in front of me. When we got to the entrance it was still dark out, just a little before dawn. We had 2 sixteen passenger vans to carry all our stuff plus us. We loaded up quickly and all got seated. I sat down next to a window with Erin on my lap and Ian beside me. Kyle, Sunny, Jamie, Jeb, Lily and Ryan were also in our van. Jared and Mel were up front so Joshua was 'assigned' by his mother to sit by Uncle Ian, but we didn't mind. Halfway through the 4 hour ride I gave Erin to Ian and he set her down between himself and Joshua. They must have started playing some game too, because about 5 minutes later they were laughing uncontrollably, which they kept up through the whole ride.

I just stayed snuggled up under Ian's arm, happy as could be.

Before long, we stopped. Jared and Mel both got out and then the rest of us followed. The smell was the first thing to hit me. It was slightly salty but to breath it in just made me feel good. I found myself taking large lungfuls of air, because I just couldn't get enough. Stepping a few feet from the van, I saw a line of clear blue with spots of white cracking the pure color. The ocean. It was beautiful.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped, only to hear a low rumbling chuckle coming from the man behind me.

"Did I scare you?" Ian whispered over the roar of the waves. I smiled and turned around to face him. When I did, he leaned down and met his lips to mine. Our kiss was simple and sweet, but still caused warmth to spread throughout me. I pulled away after a second, a blush coloring my cheeks at our display.

"No, I was just distracted for a moment and didn't hear you." I told him. He grinned. Glancing around his arm I saw Joshua and Erin holding hands by a large rock, both of them staring at the blue ocean. I stared happily at them.

"What are you looking at?" Ian asked, a tinge of confusion in his expression. He looked around and quickly spotted them. His facial expression confused me though. Ian's jaw was tight, and his ocean like eyes were narrowed. He appeared angry, not happy like I was.

"Ian," I asked, raising my hand to his cheek, "What's wrong. I thought it was cute." Ian shook his head, a smile coming back to his lips.

"Just watching the beginning of the end" he mumured. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? What ending?" I questioned. A slender sun-browned hand then appeared on my shoulder.

"He's just talking to himself Wanda." Mel said with a smirk. Ian mumbled a response to low for me to hear, but it didn't sound pleasant.

"Lets go set up" Ian said, pulling me away from the van.

"What about.." I started but Mel cut me off.

"I'll get them both Wanda! Oh Ian!"

"What!" he yelled back so she could hear.

"The rest of us are set up about 5 minutes away in that direction." She pointed to her left. Ian nodded.

"Thank you!" I yelled to her.

"No problem!" she answered, heading towards the kids.

With a large smile on my face, Ian and I started treking through the sand. Ian's arms were full of stuff, while I was only allowed to carry the umbrella and beach bag. Darn my puny body.

We reached the others quickly, all of them in the process of setting up. Ian found a bare spot for our stuff beside Kyle and Sunny and almost right in front of Jared and Melanie.

"Hey O'Shea! Your blocking the view!" Jared called playfully. Ian stuck his tongue out at him, just like our 3 year old does.

"How childish" Melanie said as she, Joshua and Erin walked towards us. Erin spotted Ian and I and gave out a squeal of joy. I smiled as she ran toward me, her black curls blowing behind her. When she reached me, I swept her up into my arms and twirled around in a circle. She giggled happily.

"Hi mommy!" Erin exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie!" I said back, excitment leaking into my voice. I set my baby down and she ran over to Melanie and Joshua. I turned back to setting up.

When we were finished, and changed into our swimsuits, I opened the top of the cooler and pulled two sodas out. I handed one to Ian, who was sitting in a beach chair under the umbrella, sporting his muscled bare chest and navy blue swim trunks.

"Thanks sweetheart" he said, taking the can and snapping the top. "You look amazing in that bathing suit" he added, glancing at my yellow polka dot bikini. **(anyone know that commercial? i love it, so couldn't resist :)**

I blushed and smiled, tugging at the extremely revealing swim suit, then sat down in my chair beside him. The beach was hot, but the breeze from the ocean kept it very comfortable. A few moments later Erin, Joshua, Jamie, Mel and Jared all came to a stop in front of us.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Erin yelled, jumping up and down.

"What is it baby?" I said, sitting forward.

"We go swimming! You and daddy come too!" She smiled.

"Yeah!" Joshua roared, pulling on Jamie's hand.

I grinned at her. "Well, I don't know." I said.

"Maybe later angel" Ian added. Melanie smirked and crouched down by Joshua and Erin.

"Okay, what did I tell you to do if they wouldn't come?" she whispered.

Almost instantly, the two children's faces changed. Both of them poked out their bottom lips and widened their eyes, making them look extremely innocent and sweet. Melanie crouched behind them and looked at us with a similar face. Even Jamie did it.

"Come on now Wanda...how can you say no to these faces?" Mel said dramatically, her bottom lip actually trembling. I sighed.

"Maybe we can swim for a little while.." I whispered, completely giving in. Ian groaned beside me.

"YAY!" Erin and Joshua crowed, their faces brightening. Joshua let go Jamie's hand and locked onto Mel's.

"Come on momma! Lets go!" Mel smiled at her son and picked him up.

"Okay! Lets go!" she exclaimed, then turned and gave Ian and I a pointed glance, "All of us"

I sighed but stood from my chair. Erin immediatly hugged my legs.

"Yay mommy!" she squealed. I petted her hair and from the corner of my eye saw that Ian was still sitting. I leaned down to Erin and whispered to her to go get daddy up. She shook her head and let go of my leg. She pounced on Ian's lap, smiling hugely.

"Daddy! You swim!" she said, throwing her arms around Ian's neck. Ian smiled and stood from his chair, holding Erin in his arms.

"Alright then" he whispered, taking one of my hands.

Melanie grinned big and we all walked down the sand to the water. The water was clear with a blue greenish tint up close but it felt good when a wave crashed over my feet. I smiled as we all walked futher out into the water. At first I was paraniod about steping on a shell or somthing to that nature but the sloping ground was soft, and perfectly smooth. We got about waist deep, well, chest deep for me, and stopped walking.

Ian held Erin just low enough that her legs were in the water and she could kick and splash wildly. My motherly insticnts didn't really want her that deep in the water but she was having a blast. When a wave would come, Ian would hold his breath and go under it while keeping Erin on his shoulders. She loved it.

With every wave I had to practically jump 2 feet in the air to get over it with my puny body though. I could hear Melanie and Jamie laughing at the faces I made when I just barely made it over.

Looking to my right, I saw Mel and Jared a couple feet away, playing a game with Joshua and Jamie. Jared and Mel were aobut 5 feet apart and would toss Joshua back and forth, since he was so light, while Jamie would try and get him before one of his parents could. It made me laugh to watch them.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched my exposed stomach and I jumped. Ian's laugh caused me to turn around. I took in the sight of my child and husband with smiling eyes. Ian was grinning, his black hair dripping wet and plastered to his forehead, making his sapphire eyes stand out. Erin was just as wet, her dark hair and blue gray eyes shining for different reasons. I playfully leaped toward the two and tickled Erin's tummy, making her giggle. I pecked her nose. Looking at my family made me think back to when I first came to the caves in Mel's body. Who would have ever pictured the happy scene in front of me all those years ago.

"Hey Wanda!" pulled me from my thoughts and I whipped around to see Jamie wading through the water towards us with Joshua swimming in front of him. He was such a good uncle, to Joshua and Erin.

"Hey Jamie!" I answered.

"I heard that Sunny made a huge cooler full of ice cream and I'm taking Josh to get some. Plus I think Jared and Mel want to have some...uh..time." His voice lowered to a whisper for the second part. Glancing behind him I saw Jared holding Mel in his arms and both of them heading into deep water.

"That sounds good" I said as Erin cried, "I want some!" Jamie laughed.

"I could take her too if you and Ian want to have some..time too" I was about to turn him down, he shouldn't think he has to do that, when Ian spoke up.

"That would be great" he said softly, handing a squirming Erin to Jamie. Jamie gave us a smile and wave and headed toward shore with the kids.

I turned to face Ian and say that maybe we should have kept Erin with us, but his lips touched my mouth before I could say one thing. He didn't kiss me hard but with a soft pressure that made my bones wobbly inside. I twined my arms around his neck and he gentle picked me up at the waist, lifting me off the ground and slightly out of the water.

A minute later he pulled away, but kept me cradled against his body. I loved it. Ian nuzzled my neck as a wave came up and he easily hopped up to avoid it. I'm still amazed at his strength.

"Ian" I say quietly and he looks at me, his sapphire eyes burning into mine.

"I love you, so much" Ian smiles blindingly.

"I love you too Wanda, more than you know"

I grinned, and used one hand to push my hair behind my shoulder before placing it back on his shoulder. Leaning forward, I kissed him once more, finding out that the beach...is offically wonderful.

**Just a little one shot...hope u liked! Review :)**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
